In memories we touch
by Kdenalrighty
Summary: When max decides chloes fate she lands in a different reality that is just right only there is a couple odds things for instance a love triangle and in this story Nathan is innocent and Rachel Amber is still alive so is Chloe and this is my first story and this is just caulscott trash and I'm sorry. This chapter is open and still in progress. And ignore any mistakes thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- New Meaning

All the pictures from this time line where burning and fading away, and all I could do is watch. is this what I wanted? I chose this right? Deep inside it didn't feel like the right choice. And even after all those fucked up time line I still feel for Chloe even...never mind. Sure he was an ass but that didn't mean he had to die. Maybe I should...nope. Can't do that to Warren even though I have no feelings for him I still kissed him.

I woke up in my room, for a change. Not everything was different my pictures of the same things. Lisa, my first hockey game, a picture of me and Nathan...what? When the hell did I have a picture of Nathan? This is the timeline a had fallen into. All because I was feeling sorry for him, oh shit. I quickly got dressed still the same clothes just a little more fabulous, like Victoria. Hmm I wonder if she like me in this timeline. I searched my once messenger bag that was now a nice small purse with a very long strap made of vintage leather for my diary. Like my taste in this timeline, lolling good. I soon find my diary and rampage through it. Meet Victoria, reconnect with Chloe, chill with Nathan. Start dating Warren, and best friends with Kate and Dana. Part of the Vortex Club? What the fuck? And I'm changing the way everyone acts towards each other? Didn't think I would be that into stuff liked that, and surprised I write in my diary this much. I find my analog camera, and another camera, polaroid onestep. Sounds cool. I quickly leave my room and look around. "Hey hippie! Get your scrawny ass over here!" I turn to the voice that belongs to Victoria. "I thought I told you to try this on!" She hands me a nice striped shirt and a purple cardigan and a white pair of skinny jeans. "Sorry Vic, totally slipped my mind" go with the flow Maximus "Right, or was Nathan trynna pick you up again? I mean he knows your dating Warren it's just he has a humongous crush on you and will never end! I swear it's like he spies on you and Warren." Well sums up my time here. Me and Nathan? "No it's just I had a brain fart and decided to get ready while daydreaming" trying to sounds lame."hahaha ya sounds like you Maxine" she looked shocked " I'm sorry Mad Max" I was puzzled, huh might as well play around." Ya how bout' a different nickname? How bout' Maximus Prime! Hahaha" I snorted "fucking ha ha, Maximus prime Nathan is gonna laugh when he hears that!" And I was started when I heard a low chuckle coming from behind me

"Nathan! Come here max's new nickname!" And I turned around to find a pair if ice blue eyes that had once looked at me with hatred. Everything was different but the same, but his jacket was blue not red, and his aria was saying "hey what's up" not "fuck off or I will kill you". He approached me much differently than the other timeline."Hey there beautiful" was all I heard and he wink and I lost it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Flipping Weird

This was totally flipping weird. Nathan having a crush on me? How in the hell did I do that to him? But I can totally understand the Warren thing. Which was still pretty weird.

"So what's max's new nick name?"

Nathan staring at me with ice blue eyes " Maximus Prime! That's so clever the club is gonna eat that up so fast you boyfriend Warren is gonna have to search you up on Facebook!" Victoria chuckled and Nathan growled and that growl brought me back to reality " Say where is that motherfucker?" And max looked at him with a death stare " oh sorry babe didn't mean to insult you just hating don't mind me..." And with that max turned away "Hey! Wait up! Wanna hang out later? Got something cool planned out for us" Nathan smirked as he caught up with me, and all I could do is smile. "So it's a date? Well in that case pick you up at 4 gorgeous" and just like that he jogged away towards the parking lot. I went to turn around and I could feel a pair of warm lips on mine " what the-" I went but Warren quickly snaked his arm around me like a casual thing "

Hey sorry love it's just I couldn't wait to see you, missed you all day ya know?" And he smiled his everlasting smile that made my heart sink. I didn't have feeling for him maybe this max did and Warren certainly did lover her, but that max is gone... Warren caught my moment of depression and looked concern. "Hey everything alright?" And I couldn't find my words " um, ya nothing it's just I feel like I've been neglecting some friendships like Chloe for instance." I murmured and he seemed to have bought it. " okay well just stop by my form later and you can chill with Chloe? Okay?" And I smiled and said I would txt him later.

Nathan:hey beaut.

Max: hey Nathan

Nathan:y don't u evr agnoleg my compliments?

Max: prob because I have a bf

Nathan:...

Max:what?

Nathan:I love you

Max:I can't say anything right now but maybe when we talk we can work things out

Nathan:sounds good babe :/

Max: don't be like that ;(

Nathan:well u no how I feel bout u

Max: not texting like that no

Nathan:ur still cute ;)

Max: it's almost four

Nathan:shit rite! Be there!

Max: I will be in the parking lot

Nathan:rite babe

And max headed towards the parking lot seeing what this handsome devil could have planned


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- How in the Hell?

Nathan picked max up and they headed towards the Prescott Mansion he always takes her there when he is bored but he wanted her to see his parents even though they aren't really parents, just the steady pressure of the name Prescott. They pulled up and the view was nice at this time, he knew his parents where home and he wanted them to see that he can be a good person, not just a shell to fill with neglect. They walked in and too there surprise they where going to leave Max felt really

Uncomfortable.

"Are you sure they will like me, I mean we aren't even dating! I have a boyfriend" I was desperately trying I whisper. And he just shrugged. Seriously why do I like him. Oh shit I like Nathan! And the blush on my face showed it clearly and Nathan looked at me smiled and leaned in. Oh no he was gonna kiss me and I don't know what to do! And then I felt the warm contact that made me push myself towards him. Oh no I can't do this now! Then his parents walked in and noticed out little scene that was being played out ever so smoothly. Nathan's dad look like him but didn't, he had a stiff outlined jaw and from the way he was looking at me, he didn't want me here. His mother looked at us and looked towards Nathan's dad and-"Welcome! Sweetly don't mind Sean he has had a bad day, Nathan I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" Well clearly he doesn't spend time with his parents. " Ya mom she isn't my girlfriend,but it's um, it's complicated." And with that he shrugged and laced his fingers in his hair then quickly pulled them out. He noticed me watching his body language and put his hand on my back and pushed me towards them. Nathan mom put a big hug around me " Call Me Madeline(don't know her real name!) or mom doesn't matter welcome this is Sean he isn't much of a talker but I'm sure he is glad to meet you!" And I shook Sean Prescott's a hand afraid I was going to break Into a thousand pieces. He nodded grimly and looked towards Nathan gesturing to come talk to him. They walked off scene and Nathan gave me a terrified look and all I could give is puppy eyes, sad, sad puppy eyes. Nathan's mom told me they were going to have a little chat and told me to wait in there living area. It was huge and looked very expensive, I was kind of expecting it. They soon came back a second after I sat down then looking like an idiot I got up instantly afraid Sean was going to tell at me for sitting on there million dollar couches. "Let's go to dinner" and Nathan walked over grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

I wonder what is taking max do long to come to my dorm I think I should txt her just in case she could be in trouble or something.

Warren: hey my love you alright haven't seen you in a couple of hours?

Max: I'm alright just catching up with some friends

Warren:stay safe, love you

Max: see ya

Warren had a pit of worry thinking she could be cheating on him or she didn't love him anymore. He loved her with all his heart and in return she gave him his company.

Hours later Nathan and max are at two whales diner and little talk about them. "So are you and that fag still dating?" And max rolled her eyes " ya I guess so, why?" Max questioned trying to be oblivious."You know why"and Nathan looked out the window and stopped eating. I felt so bad I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed his hand.

I felt a small warmth on my hand and I can feel my face go pick with blush, of course she knew. She was just teasing me to admit my feeling out in the open. That was my problem I couldn't say I love you in words just through txt. I had so many girls just say it after one night of fucking, and they didn't even mean it. Max was different I was instantly drawn to her first day she came to Blackwell. But I couldn't be more of an ass about it, Warren soon realized that too. So he snatched her up before I could make a move at my own vortex party. I have girls thrown at my feet, but there nothing compared to max's beauty. I love her.

Max saw the blush on Nathan's face and whispered " I'm not hungry anymore let's go back now. Okay?" and Nathan grabbed her hand and led her to his SUV. I really can feel his vibes and they do speak louder than words, especially in this wordless conversation on the way back to Blackwell. Thing is I don't know how to break what ever I have off with Warren. I don't know I can do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the runaway

Max was walking with Nathan to his room but told him she is going to Warrens room and all she could here was "ah-ah-ah-ah" and she couldn't believe what room it was coming from. Nathan whispered that he would be in his room if she needed to talk and he nodded his head towards Warrens dorm door. And Nathan walked in his own room leaving it slightly opened. Max continued her journey to Warrens door and it seemed like hours before she could even move a muscle. She knocked hard on the door that led to her boyfriends door and all she could her is " we are kinda busy here! If you looking for max she is safe!" And max yelled back "It's me you idiot!" And everything went silent in the room. She wasn't cheating with Nathan she knew her boundaries and Warren? This was awful! Before she knew it the door swung open and it was Stella. Warren asked her who it was and got off the bed wearing boxers while Stella was wearing the blanket. Warren pushed Stella out if the way and Warren stepped towards Max to give an explanation. But when he opened his mouth Max slapped him so hard he turned his head! She walked around and ran out the dorms not knowing where she was going and a cold fluid went Into her neck.

Sorry for such a short chapter I was getting pretty tired and with the stress of the story it actually weighed in me, weird. But thanks for the follows and I couldn't get this far without my love for LIS. I promise the next chapter will be bigger and a little but more fluff for max and Nathan!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the happening

I woke up cold and drowsy, I felt like I had been knocked out cold for hour and I can't see anything but I can hear whispering. Next thing I know I'm out again.

I can feel my body being warmed after I wake up for the second time, and I still feel tired.

I wake up for the third time and I wake up instantly and I'm in my room and everything is normal, but I feel dirty, and used. I get up feeling sore and the last thing I can remember is Warren and Stella, oh my god, I have to break up with him. But I have to find out what happened to me. I call Nathan and he answering giving me shit for disappearing, and he tell me I have been gone a week. So he comes to my dorm right away and I sit there crying in his arms for a good solid hour, geez didn't think I would cry over something like this, expect ally in Nathan's arms. He coons and tells me it's alright and wonders where I've been. But I don't even know myself. He wipes away my final tear and whispers " hey there, it's alright you have me, you don't need that fucking beta fag with you. But we need to find out who did this to you, and get his fucking ass in jail!" And he started getting tempered. I didn't know what to say so I just listened to what he had to say and hear the sound of his heart beat. He stands up and pulls me in his arms and we just stand there." Thank you Nathan, for-being there, I-l couldn't handle this on my own." And he looks down on me and wipes away a straggling tear. And he leans down and kissss my forehead awkwardly but it was like the smart move to make."Hey I'm always here, let's go get you

Something to eat all I could hear was your stomach during our conversation."

And he grabbed my hand and led my to my door.

We went to two whales and Joyce seemed happy to see me again but asked me where I have been. Nathan fills her in and tells her we are going to the police station to figure out what exactly happened, and Joyce mentions Rachel Amber having something similar happen to her.

And Nathan said we will talk to her before we go to the cops. I ordered a Belgian waffle and had another two. I was so starving I couldn't feel my own hunger anymore."So what do you remember?" I told him what had happened and he told me he was dating Rachel Amber after something like that had happened to her and he said she was never the same, so he got dumped by her

And she went towards bad boys like frank. And I thought Nathan was bad. I finished and we headed towards black well. We walked towards the dorms and he quickly turned me and kissed me and I couldn't react so I just leaned in. The kiss was passionate and messy. When he pulled away I realized why he did it. Warren was slob by and he had bags that looks like black eyes, and he was looking right at us. He stomped towards me and was pulling me in for a hug but Nathan stepped in front of me. "What do you think your doing faggot?" And Warren looked shocked at the move Nathan pulled " I'm going to have a conversation with my girlfriend if you don't mind" and spoke back gently "ya right she don't want you no more got it? And what you did is something even I wouldn't do ass face" and Warren looked at me with hope "I'm sorry Warren but then again I'm not, this is over." And Warren looked like he couldn't process words the hurt on his face said it all. " but I came to apologies! What I did was a mistake!" And Warren was gonna lose it. " I was worried you wouldn't come back because of me! And now your with him!" And Warren looked at Nathan shocked and punched him in the face. Nathan didn't even flinch, his head moved back and looked at Warren "you better turn around before I change my mind" and like that Warren was gone. Nathan wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me like he would never see me again, then he let me go and we started walking towards the dorms again. "We should go see all our friends, they were really worried." And they walked together holding on to each other still forms a perfect match.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Rachel

Well after we went go tell everyone I'm back and they all tried to report me missing but couldn't because I'm an adult, I was showered with hugs from almost everyone except Warren and Stella even Brooke. They kept there distance. We started heading towards the school and we found something taped to the doors. It was me. I only had my bra and panties on. And my face looked like I was completely out of it. No, not this again I couldn't go through this in this timeline, at least it's not Kate. Shit I know who this is, but it's not

Nathan, it's . I have to tell Nathan everything, the dark room, Rachel, Kate, Mr Jefferson. Maybe he will help me. But I have to make sure I can trust him. But I've been in thought, or shock for about five minuets when Nathan finally shakes me and to my surprise he looks worried. He rips down the picture and goes running in the school. Ten minutes later after he left me on scene he comes back with all the pictures and I'm still standing there like an idiot. He looks through them and he just stares, in horror. "Who the hell did this too you?!" And he slowly starts to build rage and then I'm thinking we can bust his ass right now, I know where everything is, at least I hope it's still there. It's time to have a deep talk with Nathan. "Nathan I have to tell you something. And it's not your everyday story." He looks at me with the rage I'm familiar with, but not directed towards me. " o-okay" and he grabs me waist and we head towards his dorm.

This is just a short full in besides the fluff for caulscott! ;) I'm thinking about 10 or more chapters since this is my first time writing, oh and please don't be harsh thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- the decision

After I told Nathan everything, he started to freak out, one because he had weird dreams about this, two he had visions too. But I told Nathan we can't bust Jefferson yet, if we wait we can make it where it can be just me and him, I don't want to blank out, not with him

Few hours later

"Nathan?" And he looked at me "yeah?" He looked at me with those ice blue eyes that are filled with love " let's go for a date." We say on his car for hours and we didn't talk just sat there and enjoyed each others a company. He slid off the front and pulled me with him. It took awhile to regain my balance but then I headed towards the door and we left. It was the glowing hour and our wish was to see the golden hour with each other, without Chloe this reality is so different, I know she isn't pick rock as much but she still has changed, and Rachel is really sweet, until the happening but she still tries. And Nathan well I've made him like me in this timeline, and I think it's more than that now. Nathan has not only changed he doesn't follow his family name. And me I've just been there for him and he has been there for me, it's a perfect match. I couldn't have been more happy and satisfied with this timeline, the only problem is Jefferson. Nathan just kept driving leaving me to my thoughts about my previous timeline, I wonder what I had did. I hear a snap and Nathan is looking at me and we had pulled up to two whales while I was daydreaming. "Hey you alright?" "Hmm hm" is all I could get out and he jump out of the SUV and he walks towards me, looking at me with those blue eyes I can't seem to get out of my mind. I was going to say I love his eyes but I feel his warm lips, and I melt, I haven't ever felt like this before, are we friends or are we more. I remembered that quote from somewhere and it seemed to fit perfectly in my situation. He stopped for a bit and let me breathe, I nodded and he wrapped his fingers in mine and we went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Chloe

Hey sorry guys I've been busy working on a new caulscott story and I know this story isn't the best but I'm trying to lean real life experiences of romance in this new story. Please be patient and I love the follows and favs you guys are awesome!

"You guys are so cute!" Chloe yelled over the restaurant and Rachel's head turned to follow. She looked puzzled for a moment and returned to her food. Chloe looked disappointed in Rachel but at least she was actually here. "Wow thanks Chloe I will make sure to put that on Facebook" and Chloe all but laughed Nathan turned his head towards me and smiled. It felt good right now everything felt real and so perfect. But in the back of my mind there is Jefferson and the past timeline. I've decided to tell Chloe and Rachel what is going on so they can help. Hopefully.

Two hours later

I wake up on Chloe's bed with Nathan by my side, after our meal we went to Chloe's house to explain what the hell had happened before, we all came up with ideas and memories that had been leading up to Jefferson and the Dark Room but Rachel couldn't control herself, she freaked out saying "NO HE WOULDN'T NO HE WOULDN'T"

Over and over again, and Chloe didn't know what she was talking about. "He told me I was beautiful in every way that he wouldn't hurt me, NO! You guys are lying!" And left Chloe broke down saying she didn't know her and Jefferson fucked around and she was so pissed, but even more broken. Me and Nathan where here for her. While Chloe worked hard to make her parents proud, Rachel was sleeping with Jefferson. And from that point on we had to be careful with who we trusted. "Love you okay? Why are you up so early?" He just said love casually like it was usual maybe this was meant to be, maybe that's why I was here. I didn't love Warren this whole time I loved Nathan. Warren was still in love with me but I had no feelings at all, and no respect after Brooke. "Ya I'm good I'm just not tired anymore but I am hungry." I commented trying not to get him in my mixed thoughts. "Hey you guys" I turned towards Chloe who have had puffy eyes from crying about Rachel, Chloe truly loved Rachel in more ways then one, but Rachel was oblivious to everything Chloe had tried. She was heartbroken.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Next Task

Nathan seemed cool with Chloe besides the hateful glares and sly remarks on there hatred, but cool. We sat at the diner while Chloe cried and while Joyce just brought more food. Joyce thought that if she would take her mind of mind of of Rachel then things would look up, so she just brought more food. Meanwhile my phone was blowing up from Warren and even Stella. Nathan was so close to smashing my phone he just offered to buy me a new one. **BEEP** "Fuck sakes! That faggot if driving me crazy! Leave your phone here come with me for a smoke, no actually shut it off and lets ALL go for a smoke, Chloe you need it most." And with that he threw a pack at Chloe passed one to me, and one a new one for himself. "Nathan you know I don't smoke." And he chuckled. "Ya but I know you will need it eventually, when you are totally stressed out. Chloe didn't say anything but walked out before us. Me and Nathan walked out as a pair not holding each others hand just in case that Chloe might loose it again. Chloe was the first to light up the Nathan- **BEEP**. "Ah shit!" And i threw open the pack Nathan had given me and Nathan smiled and gave me his lighter. I breathed in, but I had felt used to it because I was always around Nathan when he smoked. But it still hurt, then felt good to the point where i closed my eyes when i exhaled. "Whoa someone needed a break" Nathan elbowed me happy at his little joke. "Maybe someone will get a break" Chloe muttered. "Chloe i didn't mean it like that I-meant that Warren, that dumbass." He tried to recover but I could see it wasn't working. "Lets just finish and go somewhere to a party or some shit" Chloe blurted out. "Ya lets just forget today even happened or for a matter of fact, week!" This time i was the one blurting out with my arms in the air and smoke slowly making its way through my lungs back into the crisp air. Nathan looked kind if hurt but I'm sure he knew what I had meant once I looked at him, my look told him everything, and his nod gave the okay. These where the kind of conversations I hated but cherished, the simple nods and random blurt outs made everything seems normal even when it wasn't. "Lets jump into my SUV and hit up a party, we have a day until this weekend is over. Then we can focus on something that involves brain damage to forget everything!" And Nathan this time andI'm still looking at the sky but this time it's my fists that are in the air. This feeling was a strange feeling like this could be how it will always be, not any worried but there are just that almost butterfly feeling that feels like this is it. I couldn't find the words to continues and we all just finished our smoke and jumped into Nathan cool black SUV that looked really expensive, I sat in the front with Nathan and Nathan hopped in the driver seat. This Nathan was so different it was almost like, I loved him. But I am still unsure about my feeling in this timeline, after all he could be what I'm living for in this timeline, in others it was Chloe. But Chloe was there for Rachel that was Chloe's everything. Even worse Rachel left Chloe for a pycho that killed her in my old timeline. I have to admit I did feel normal like I belonged in this timeline, it's just the Jefferson thing that was holding me back from just about everything. I couldn't feel anything until he was go a and right now we needed to plan this out and figure how we are going to bust his ass for good. Nathan drove as he left me to my thoughts and Chloe to hers, five minutes later we pulled up to the dorms. We all got out and we had tried to decide who's dorm we will plan in. It was settled that we would go to Nathan's dorm. "Can we please hurry I want to get ready so we can go to a party and get blazed and shit" Chloe was starting to vent, good sign she was dealing normally with the situation. We got to Nathan dorm and Warren was walking out and I glanced at him, he looked like he had just finished crying." Max can you please listen to what I have to say!" Running towards me with his actual tear stained face, I still can't feel anything, especially not pity. "Fine but this won't fix anything, just give me an understanding of why you cheated on me" I had to cool down I was starting to get mad. "I thought you were cheating on me with Nathan! But then I realized you weren't and by then I went and did something with Brooke I shouldn't have done! And I'm sorry, it's just I didn't want to feel-feel like shit! But now I do and I'm so sorry- the fuck!? Get the hell off of me!" And before I could react Nathan had him on the floor beating him up like he was a high school nerd, in this case it was similar. I went to reach for Nathan but Chloe pulled me back and was shaking her head at me to leave him alone. When Warren started crying that's when I pushed him off and Chloe couldn't say anything. "I'm sorry, it's just I- I lost it." Nathan mumbled as I help my shivering Nathan and Chloe helped the crying Warren to there rooms.

Hey guys I see some have already faced my new story! It's still going but I forgot about this story completely until another follow, I'm am so sorry, but here is another chapter! I will keep going if you guys want just let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Lets go

In Nathan's room we just sat there and looked at each other for an answer of what just happened. Nathan wouldn't let Warren talk to me and it was my turn to be shallow, Nathan was very happy I wasn't being nice at all. Chloe just didn't care, all she did was open pack after pack. I decided to have another smoke, I realized then I had just become addicted, I looked at Nathan who was sitting on his bed, giving me a silent nod it was okay for me to smoke in his room. I didn't like it, but yet I wanted it. "So Vortex Club is hosting tonight, let's go." Nathan was the first to break the silence. "Why the fuck not, why in the hell don't we just leave this place!" Chloe was going to loose her steady grip on her situation. "Because we need to get Jefferfuck out and behind bars." Nathan answered calmly, and quiet. "Chloe would you like to leave after everything is done?" I couldn't help but ask. "Yes." The the reply I got, and no feelings. I was halfway through my smoke when someone knocked on Nathan's door. He went up to answer it but then came a familiar voice that I didn't want to hear. "Max I know you in there, open up!" And Nathan sat down and shook his head and lit up a smoke for himself. I start feeling the stress rise up, but then to deal with it I just took another puff. "Let's go eat get ready and go to the party." I commented. They both looked at me then at each other and started to get up, Chloe helped me up and Nathan grabbed his phone and looked at me. "Vic says she wants you and Chloe to get ready in her room in an hour or so." I was fairly happy Vic was concerned about both me AND Chloe I smiled. "Sure I want someone who wants to leave Arcadia to come with us." She seemed to have calmed down but I didn't want to say anything. "Max where do you want to go?" Nathan asked me. "I don't know, maybe back to Seattle but not back to my parents." I spoke the truth, I didn't want to see my parents even thought there nice and all, it's just I couldn't go back yet. "Ya sounds nice let's pack tommorrow and start dealing with Jefferson and then we can leave." Chloe was deadpan serious. "I have a lot of money I can buy us a house there and we can live there for awhile, maybe add someone to our trio, I want to leave as well." I could tell Nathan was serious, he didn't like staying here, after all is parents did just treat him like dead weight they poured neglect into. "Well I guess it's planned, we should leave in a week, say our good byes and take off." I wanted to say goodbye to Warren, but I don't think I can bring myself to do it.

Chloe was the first to walk out and I can here Warren asking her if I was in here. Nathan pushed me up against the wall, my heart was beating faster as his nose brushed against my jaw line, his breathing steady and his lips tracing the bridge of my neck. His fingers grazing my collar bone, my weight was getting heavy, and I wanted to push him into the bed. This feeling gave me butterflies to the next level, it was weird. "What the fuck?!" Then Warren just ruined it. "What's wrong faggot? You don't deserve Max." Then Warren said the coldest thing I've ever heard. "I deserve her you basterd! You don't! You back to your parents wealth!" Then I heard a slap. Funny thing was it came from me. "Do not talk to him like that! Just because he does things that are things you don't do doesn't make him any less of a person!" My voice was getting higher. "This is the last time I was going to talk to you, and you ruined a chance for me to forgive you! This is good-bye" and he just stared into my eye, he started lean in but Nathan pushed him away from me. "Are you guys leaving or something?!" Me and Nathan looked at each other and I nodded "Ya, for good" I could feel myself croak from all my yelling. He started walking backwards from us and was shaking his head in disagreement. "But we were meant to be together..." I sighed not sure how to tell him. "That's how you think of it, but fate and love lead me to Nathan." And he ran off.

Couple hours later

"This would suit you Chloe it's one of my most punk rock outfit ever." Victoria was in aww. "Alright seems legit enough." Chloe started to get undressed. "And max I have the perfect outfit for you!" She was getting excited. "Oh my that is so pretty!" It was a burgundy cardigan and a pearl mini dress, with A nice pair of black flats and a black belt. "It looks so hipster!" I couldn't help but say it. "That's why it will suit you." And Victoria handed me the outfit, and this is the last time I would be in her room, for sure. "You can have a smoke if you want Chloe, I don't really mind..." And nodded then looked at me. "Can Max smoke too?" And Victoria looked puzzled. "I didn't know you smoked" and then she nodded in understandment. "Ah, Nathan." I lit one up and I found my stress to just slip away, smoking made it easier to relieve stress and think things through.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Time to Start

Hey guys I edited chapter 10 so go read that right now! Critical information that impacts the storyline.

Once you finished;

Sorry, no time again. But now I thinking about ending this story soon in a couple if chapter and continuing my other story. Just let me know thanks guys!

Before we go in for the party the three of us stop for a smoke which leaves Victoria to stand there awkwardly. She just stood there not minding us relieve the pre-pressure before the party. "Hey Trouble Makers, Max? I didn't think you smoked?" Mr. Jeffersons voice sent creep chills down my spine, and Nathan whipped his head around. "Well then, I'm just going to carry on, oh and before I forget, have any of you talked to Rachel lately, she seems off." He nodded not able to say anything and continued our now disrupted smoke. He left and I was just hoping he got our death glares. Chloe sighed and I grabbed her shoulder knowing that he just ruined her progress. "Well, let's blow this night." And with that we headed inside.

The Place was jam packed. The music was loud. And it smelt like sweat. "Nathan opened his arm greeting me. "Welcome to the Vortex Club party" lamely. Well it was alright until I saw Chloe staring at Rachel leant up against Jefferson grinding him like a teenager, judging by his facial expression, he was enjoying every minute of it. Her face turned into a scowl and she darted for the bathrooms, I followed and Nathan was with Victoria. They looked concerned about her for once, progress. When I made my way threw a group of people in the washroom, I saw Chloe crying, huddled up against a corner. I sat beside her and decided against myself to say anything. After a few short minutes she looked up at me. "I was in love with her Max, I truly was, and now, my heart is broken." Her sobs let her get the best of her. "Well maybe you can start off new once we leave this shit town." Trying to remind her not much longer. "Well there is this person, but I doubt she even notices me, she likes Nathan more I could tell, but I feel that there could be a chance, fuck look at me, I'm a mess!" She started to wipe her face and got up. "I'm going to get a beer." I followed her and went to Nathan. "Chloe is a little bit better, she mentioned someone she likes, but then she said she might like you more?" He looked puzzled but then smirked and looked around to see Chloe and Victoria getting there drinks. "Do you think?" After following his gaze. "Ya she has been talking about someone, and that she might be attracted to you more that her." Well we looked at then starting to smile at whatever they were talking about. We decided to let them be, I never would have thought Chloe and Victoria would think of each other in a different way, it's actually not as surprising either, as Nathan would say. Nathan's arm pulled me in and I could feel this feeling coming over me again.

His lips tracing my jaw line and breathe steady, finger slowly going up my side onto my collarbone. His kiss was tender, and he smelt like cologne, hot and dangerous. He starts to kiss, very soft and sweet. I couldn't take it no more I grabbed his hair and planted his lips on mine. The kiss was smooth and hot, the feeling of temptation made me feel the guilt of Warren. But I understand now that this was something that needed to happen for both of us, only problem was I wanted more.


	12. Chapter 12

12 - that happened

Hey guys I'm not very good at writing, um.., about...

That inappropriate word...used for intimate contact.

Jk I'm not doing that yet.

Before anything could start, me and Nathan's contact was broken. I could feel I was a hot mess but I didn't care I was pissed that the feeling had been rudely interrupted. I turned to look who dare disturbed us only to be looking at Jefferson. I was shocked, and judging by the look of Nathan he was pissed right off. "Max, I don't believe you two should be in this close of, contact. If you could please Max I would like a talk with you by the ice sculptor." And he immediate put his arm around the back of my waist and Nathan growled knowing he could do anything. I was guided through the crowd and I was starting to freak out. As soon as we reached the sculptor he turned towards another direction and forced me with him. "Where are we going?" I was so desperately trying not to freak out. "Outside it's getting hot in here" I could see his face and he looked, oddly happy... We got outside and he pushed me against the wall of the school, and he leaned in close to my ear and started to breathe. "Max, do tell me. What do you feel for Nathan? Because I could make that feeling go away with one move." He was making a suggestion and my body was frozen but my mind spat out something close to a laugh and a cough. He was taken aback and push me again, this time with his body against mine, I was starting to freak out, I was trying not to wonder what Nathan would do. "Something real" is all I managed to say and pushed him away, I turned to go but he grabbed my arm and spun me around and- kissed me. My body had no reaction but he just end grabbed me and leaned it more. His lips where very smooth but I could feel him snaking a arm around my waist and up towards my bra strap. With force I pushed him away, shocked at that three second contact that was very illegal. I think. "I'm sorry Max, it's just. I loved you for so long and Nathan just had one week with you and you where in love." He sounded wounded. But I had to leave. "Mark?" I turned to whip my face around to see Rachel standing there looking broken. "I'm sorry Rachel but I never did love you, it's always been Max." I looked at both of them and I ran.

Max had been taking a long while and they didn't go to the sculpture, I had to find her. Before Jefferson could do anything. Before I could run outside I was face to face with a crying Maxine. Oh shit. She instantly yelled my name and I held on to her. "Max what happened?!" I was trying not to tell at her. "Jefferson ki-kissed me! And Rachel came and Jefferson t-told her tha-that he loved me!" It took a moment to process what happened. "What the fuck?" Was all I could manage.

I couldn't believe what just happened but I knew that we had less time for what just happened. Nathan was boiling mad and I was losing my shit. He looked at me with stern eyes "go get Chloe and Victoria and tell them what happened I'm gonna go talk to him" I have him a look that said no. Not Nathan." Max, change if plans we have to call the cops tonight we can pack later let's just go!" He was shouting over the music and we made our way to the bar where we saw Chloe and Victoria leaning in to each other Nathan stopped and so did I. We waited for then to finish a moment that seemed like it was the best night ever for them. After they realized they kissed me and Nathan walked upon them. "Did you guys see that?" Me and Nathan both nodded. "Don't be mad I'm sorry but it'd just, we just." Nathan started laughing "We aren't mad it's just we have to leave" and Chloe looked at me "did you make her cry?" He shook his head violently " no Jefferson just finished planting his face on hers and we need to leave and call the cops!" This music was way too loud. "Alright let's go!" Victoria was the one to answer. We quickly ran outside to Nathan's SUV and we all hopped in and Locke the doors. "Alright max hand me my phone." I passé it to him giving him my ok. He dialled the number quickly as he could "hello? Police I bed to report something illegal, that also runs far more deep. We need police at Blackwell Academy ASAP!"

Sorry I couldn't finish with a good ending guys but it's a long bulky chapter enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- friends in hell

Hey guys randomly just writing now I guess but I would love for you guys to comment!

And now here comes the shit that makes things better and worse...

Hours later

"Jesus Max has been in there for hours! And now she might be crying or freaking out or both!" Nathan was storming the halls of the police station, they new the consequences but the wait was killer. "Thank you Miss Caulfield you are done, but as you wish you don't have to testify in court." She walked towards me and I could smell her light perfume drift towards me and I could feel my arms open up to her small frame. She walked right into it, and everything for a couple moments felt... Right. "It's over now..." Her whisper reaching my ears. "It is.." I couldn't help but mumble. I didn't want to let her go, afraid she might leave me. I don't know how but she made me feel cared for, loved even. And for once I didn't hesitate to say it. "I love you." And I felt her grab me more. "I love you too." Without hesitation my body moved from hers and softly grabbed her face. And kissed her so deep, I felt bliss.

Nathan was delicate and for once I felt peace in him. I did love him.

Few days later

I felt happiness that our small group had been honoured in helping get rid of Jefferson, of course we had to stay for that. There was a big ceremony, that where the school colours. Everyone was there even my parents, and Nathan's. Chloe's and Victorias parents too. And I could feel the pressure of Rachel's death stares to Victoria, who stole Chloe's heart. Everyone was happy for them. And me and Nathan, kept it a secret, all because he wanted to meet my parents, and then announce that we are dating. He is taking this seriously which is why I love him. "Max, your up." Nathan snapped me out of my thoughts. I walked up to the microphone facing the whole school. "Hey guys, yes I know this week has started of crazy, and for me and my friends, even crazier." I paused. "But now, the four of us decided to leave. Because of what we have been through, even though you guys are awesome, we would be missing all of you guys. So here we are going to make a fresh start, in life, education, a career, and memories." Breathe, easy max don't get carried away. "And I would just like to say, thank you for the great school year. Thank you, and good bye." I went to back up and I heard cheering so loud it hurt my ears. "We will miss you guys!" "Don't forget us!" "Please don't go!" People where yelling what they thought at least some of them respected our situation. I turned towards my three new best friends, and gave them the biggest huge ever. "Here come a new start guys"

Packing was difficult considering that I had help. Chloe helped silently put my computer set up into some of the loading boxes, and Nathan had already packed up everything and was having a day with my dad. Huh

I would never had thought they would get along so well. Nathan's dad and mom paid there son so much money, we could move where ever we wanted. But we all chose Seattle. "Hey max?" Chloe pulled me from my thoughts. "Erm yeah Chloe?" I couldn't even speak with what I've been feeling these past few days. "I know now that Nathan is right for you... I used to be in love with you, then Rachael, and now I'm taking a chance with Victoria. To be honest I wouldn't even have dreamed of being with her until the day we went to her room to chance for the party... And now I just wanted you to know, you belong with Nathan. I no that Rachael and Warren hate our guts and whatever but we all moved past from that." She paused, letting me think about Warren and Rachael was not a happy thought. Even though Warren is "with" Stella, she still knows that he is still angry from what happened. "But we are a wonderful group that not only conquered a pycho, but learned more of our selves than ever before. And max. Your my best friend until the end." I didn't no what to say. "Partners in crime?" And she smiled . "And in time"

The day later

"Max, I just wanted to say. I know you love Nathan and all that stupid shit. But just please, think before you act. I still love you. Stella is just a stupid thing, and I know that you don't like natha-" he couldn't even say his name. "Hold on Warren, I love Nathan and I love my best friends, I've told you this before, now I have to go. I'm sorry Warren, this is goodbye." His look was pained, but seeing his face makes me want to hit him, and also hug him but it's to far gone for that. "Please max! PLEASE! Don't leave me I love you..." Was all I heard when I walked away, realizing he still had my number, I sighed and continued to the group of friends I was leaving with. "At least come visit!" Was all I heard when I shut the door in Nathan's SUV. "All right babes?" I looked to Nathan's once angry glare, too a caring face I've come to love. "Yes"


End file.
